


to fall in love

by elgntflwr



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Angels AU, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, angel!bm, angel!somin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgntflwr/pseuds/elgntflwr
Summary: In which Somin and Matthew are angels, and love is an emotion that no God or Guardian is allowed to feel.





	to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> The punishment for this sin is. . . endless torment and insanity.

“How does fate work?” A girl asked, breaking the comfortable silence that fell upon her companion and her. Knees bent to her chest, her cheeks resting above them, her finger continued to mark the ground, writing things that weren’t really of importance. The dirt was rough against her fingertip, but she didn’t mind.

 

He didn’t speak for a few moments. She then felt the wind as it kissed her skin, its cold breath doing nothing to her temperature. Well, angels weren’t supposed to be affected by simple things such as this. Then his voice, the one tune she’d like to listen to over and over again, came out, warming her system. It was fascinating how words from him could either make her or break her.

 

“Fate's work cannot be averred by the tongue, Somin. Much how it changes from time to time, we cannot state the way it flows and the way it comes about for it is different from one being to another… Fate wanted himself to be vague — enigmatic and unorthodox not for one to define what he is.” His words didn’t really register in her mind, her gaze only focused on the way his lips moved. As she stared at him, she was reminded once again. He was, to her eyes, perfect. It was as though God had taken His dear time while creating this masterpiece by her side; this flawless, immaculate, pure being, who felt nothing, just like how all of them should be.

 

However, as she gazed upon the perfection under the light of the ending day, when day yielded to the night, her heart burst with colors which seemed to have come from him. What completed the artwork that was the horizon that surrounded the two of them was him. Perhaps, “completed” wasn’t right. Perhaps his very presence made the whole scenery much, much more ethereal.

 

Her lips moved before she could think twice. “But how does it work with love?”

 

Love; a word that was forbidden for an angel to speak of, much less think about.

 

“Fate and love? It's the combination that is preceded by a great sin. Fate does not work with love for it's an emotion given to us as an ordeal that must be tolerated. Fate is the nature's law and love... Love is something that we must not think about.” Yes, he was right. It was something that they shouldn’t think about. They shouldn’t have thoughts about it, for it brought sins and emotions that were unnecessary to an angel. Love was their downfall, in simpler words. However, she couldn’t accept that answer.

 

Her lips opened again to speak a whisper. “But… why?”

 

“Why are you even asking such question? You're an angel and you must end such thoughts towards a sin.” If she could, she would have a long time ago, but no. His existence, his very existence, was her drug. She was getting addicted to the foreign feelings she had begun to feel because of him. He was an unhealthy addiction, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to let go of him.

 

“But… have you ever felt Love?” Her tone was no more than a whisper, barely audible unless one listened well enough. Had he, perhaps, felt it too? Or had he thought of it as something similar to a taboo, something that shouldn’t be thread upon?

 

“Somin… It is in the law that no God or Guardian can ever feel such emotion. You should be aware of that.” She was aware. She had seen what happened to guardians who had ever felt Love. She had seen what had become of gods and guardians who chose to become naïve enough to lose their path. But she knew, oh she knew, that she herself was slowly following after them.

 

He was about to stand up but her hand was faster than his movements. Her grip on his wrist was strong, her hand shaking as she looked up at him with a broken heart. She knew he recognized that look. She knew how many times he’d seen this look. The look of the guilty, of the fallen; the look of something she’d become soon.

 

“Matthew…” She choked out, “I think I’m breaking the law.”

 

She saw the horror in his eyes. She saw his disbelief. It hurt, because that was how she felt too when she’d come to terms with her feelings. But she couldn’t stop it, could she? The heart wanted what it wanted, and no one was safe from it.

 

“You...? How? Why? Who is it that you felt love with?”

 

His question was easy to answer, but she didn’t feel like mere words would do justice to the emotions she meant behind them. Instead of speaking, the corners of her lips moved up into a small smile as she leaned forward, ever so slowly. She was afraid that he might push her. She was afraid that he would reject her. After all, this was a sin, and she was doing a perfect imitation of the first woman, Eve. She was about to bring him, her Adam, down with her.

 

He closed his eyes, and so did she. Their breaths mingled, and she could feel his against her lips. He was so close, too close, and her heart was thumping so hard against her ribs. It thumped so hard, so fast, so loud, she was afraid he’d hear.

 

However, as she had expected, Fate was against them.

 

A long and loud chime filled the atmosphere, and she stopped moving, her heart dropping in disappointment. “That's… That's the signal to meeting in the hall of the Archangels.” She pursed her lips as she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. Then she realized she couldn’t look at him without feeling the urge to grab him, so she forced her gaze down. She almost wanted to laugh.

 

“Really? You... You should be going now, right?” She didn’t know if she should be glad or disappointed with how the event ended up. She was about to bring him down with her. She was about to ruin his life because of her childish emotions! She shouldn’t have done that. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she had pulled him down with her.

 

“Y-Yes... I shall see you… I shall see you when I can.” His footsteps, the sound of his footsteps faded. She brought her gaze up to watch him, and his back hurt too much to look at. His figure, which was slowly getting out of her reach, was painful to look at. It reminded her of her longing; of her wishes to be normal; of her unrequited love for him; of the life she was about to ruin. It shouldn’t have blossomed into these poisonous flowers, her feelings. She shouldn’t have allowed herself to drown in the sea of impossibility and sin.

 

Yet love was tempting, and she knew that deep inside her mind and lies, she didn’t regret loving him.

 

She didn’t regret it at all. She loved him, and she was ready to face the consequences of her sin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is a collaboration between a friend and I! This is the female's perspective on the scene (written by me). I'm not sure if I should post the male's perspective, which is written by my friend, but tell me if you want to see it from Matthew's perspective xD
> 
> This is originally a JungHalla (Jungkook x Halla) fan fiction, but I decided to post it as BMin since that story didn't get to finish and we've lost touch with each other. : (


End file.
